Greg Heffley: My Life Chapter 1
by Royce L
Summary: Chapter of Greg Heffley's Life


Chapter 1: Facebook Sensation

Greg Heffley opened up his locker. He saw all his normal things: his 7th grade school supplies, his textbooks, and —yes!— his ladybug cellphone. He took his science notebook and textbook, and walked to room 34. Mr. Hale.

Science was Greg's least favorite class. He slowly opened the door, dreading the speech on bugs he would have to recite in front of the class. He slowly opened the door again, but like the previous one, it did not make the door open. He knocked on the door as loud as he could, until his knuckles burned.

Mr. Hale opened the door. "Greg, I am so sorry you were locked out."

Greg's face turned red. "It's okay," he mumbled as he walked to his desk.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Hale said. "We are changing seats today."

Greg got out of his chair and stood in front of the room, where everyone else was. Mr. Hale shouted, "Everyone, on the count of three, grab a seat. That will be your seat for the rest of the year. 1…2…3!"

Greg shot out from behind the desk and ran to his the back row. After all, Holly Hills was to sit next to him. In a trance, Greg sat down on the chair. Except it didn't feel like a chair. He turned his head, and to his horror, saw Patty Farrell. He glared at her. Once again she ruined his dreams of being next to Holly. "Patty Ferret. What a ferret." Greg thought to himself as he walked away. He chose the nearest seat, and plopped onto the blue chair. "Brrr!" The whole class giggled. He got up and saw a whoppee cushion on his chair. Disgusted, Greg flung the cushion at the person he thought would enjoy the most—Fregley. The class burst into laughter. The only people who did not find any humor were Fregley and Mr. Hale.

"Young man, you will report to the principal's office immediately!" Mr. Hale was fuming. "Go!"

Greg, to his embarrassment, couldn't find the principal's office. So he loitered around Mr. Hale's room for a few minutes.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Greg leapt back, trying to hide. But it was Holly Hills!

"Oh, hi, Fregley." She blushed. "I'm so sorry, let's redo this. Oh, hi, _Greg_!"

", Holly. What are you…um…doing here?" Greg was so nervous. But at the same time, he could not believe it! He, Greg, was talking to Holly Hills…in private!

"Well, I told the teacher I was going to the bathroom. Actually, to be honest, I was going to get out my iPod."

"Cool, who do you listen to?"

"You know, like what most people listen to. Taylor Swift, Rihanna, and stuff like that," Holly said as she unzipped her bag. "Do you want to listen?"

"Sure, why not?" Greg put one earpiece into his ear, while Holly did the same with the other ear piece. The song was some country-pop song. He couldn't hear the lyrics that well, except the words, "You belong with me." Greg felt like fainting. Did Holly really think he belonged with her?

The bell rang. It was time to go, but Greg wished time would be slower. Much slower. But it was the end of school now, and he better not be late home, or Rodrick would be super angry.

Greg shouted, "Bye!" as he ran toward the Loaded Diper van.

"Guess what, Rodrick," Greg exclaimed, "remember Holly Hills, the girl I told you about? She said, well not actually said, but kind of said, that I belonged with her. Can you believe it."

All Rodrick gave was a grunt.

When they got home, Greg grabbed his mom's laptop, and told his mom, "I need to do some homework on the computer. It's about the Ancient Greece."

His mom said, "Okay, but only if you do homework. No games, Facebook, YouTube, or any of that stuff. Deal?"

"Deal."

Greg raced up the stairs, and, breaking his promise, logged on to Facebook. He searched up Holly Hills." To his luck, the first person was the Holly Hills at his school. He requested friendship, and in a matter of minutes, she accepted. Greg couldn't believe his luck. He was grinning ear to ear.

Greg called out from his room, "I'm going to take a nap."

When he woke up, Greg, opened his laptop again. He was looking at a YouTube video called "Guy in Underwear at Senior Citizens House." To his horror, he realized it was a video of him over the summer, trying to get his "Diary" back, in his underwear.

Quickly, Greg checked Facebook. The YouTube video was posted, and there were already 8 likes and 23 comments. The last comment was from Holly. "greg is tat srsly u? tats…gross."

Greg knew who it was—Rodrick. He shouted, "Rodrick, come here. You are in big trouble."


End file.
